


Spices

by savagemockingbird



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Mentioned Rhea (Fire Emblem), Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), can be read as romantic if you squint, dedue is a good cook, mercedes works in an orphanage, they're just really good friends i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird
Summary: “I’ve been told I look frightening sometimes,” he admits, somewhat embarrassed. “I guess I have become used to not smiling that I look a bit awkward now.”“Nonsense!” Mercedes exclaims. “Your smile is perfect the way it is because it’s yours!”Mercedes and Dedue share a moment during breakfast preparation.
Relationships: Mercedes von Matritz & Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Spices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanisintrovert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanisintrovert/gifts).



> birthday fic for my best friend @BeanIsIntrovert on twitter ! i hope you enjoy this im sorry its a lil rushed but i love u more than u can imagine and i hope i did ur favs justice :)

“Thank you for coming by to help me,” Mercedes says, smiling gently. “I’m sorry it’s on such short notice. You know me, always forgetting important things like this!”

“It’s no trouble, really,” Dedue answers. “Anything to help a friend.”

Six years ago, Mercedes thinks she would have cried from joy at those words, never thinking Dedue would have said such a thing. Today, all she does is smile and laugh. They have both grown, both know what is important. It makes Mercedes’ heart soar at the thought.

“Things have been getting so busy around here lately,” Mercedes sighs. “I’m glad to have more hands on deck.”

They’re pacing around the orphanage Mercedes has worked at ever since the war ended. It’s early morning, the sun still low in the sky, slowly rising and casting an orange hue on the land. Mercedes watches as Dedue gathers ingredients from several shelves and she shuffles around to grab kitchenware from the cupboards.

“How have the children been?” he asks, turning the heat up on the stove once Mercedes places a pan down. “I know things must have been particularly busy after the war.”

“They’re going smoothly,” she says cheerily. “Dimitri was very kind when it came to funds for the orphanage. I’m worried that he might have given too much!”

“His Majesty has a big heart,” Dedue says, searching around for spices in the cabinet. “He is doing this for all of us.”

“Oh, I miss him so much,” she sighs. “Do you think we’d be able to have some sort of reunion soon? With all our old classmates, and the professor as well! Maybe even Lady Rhea could be there!”

“It’s certainly a nice thought,” Dedue answers. There is a ghost of a smile on his face that Mercedes almost misses.

“You know, I like seeing you smile!” Dedue turns to her, eyes widening slightly at her words. “The world could use it more.”

“I’ve been told I look frightening sometimes,” he admits, somewhat embarrassed. “I guess I have become used to not smiling that I look a bit awkward now.”

“Nonsense!” Mercedes exclaims. “Your smile is perfect the way it is because it’s yours!”

Dedue stares at her, slightly startled. “Because it’s mine?”

She laughs, and the sound sends warmth spreading across Dedue’s chest. “You’re very handsome, Dedue! Your smile shows that even though your hardships, you’re still going. I think that’s a beautiful thing.”

He smiles again. “Thank you, Mercedes. I’m glad you think so.”

“Let’s finish breakfast up then, shall we?” she says cheerfully, and he nods. “I trust your cooking more than my own if I’m being honest.”

“Is it because I season my food properly?” he jabs playfully. “You almost set the monastery kitchen on fire because you used the wrong spices.”

“I’m only good at baking,” she says. “You know I think we would make a good duo!”

“Duo?”

“I can bake treats and take care of the kids,” she begins. “And you can take care of the garden and cook!”

“It does sound like a nice life,” he says. “But I have other duties, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” she sighs. “It just sounds so wonderful. I enjoy your company, Dedue.”

“And I yours. We should get breakfast finished up before you have to wake up the kids.”

“Oh, right! Distracted again,” she laughs.

Comfortable silence settles among them until Mercedes speaks up. “Tell me about what you’re cooking. Is it from Duscur?”

Dedue remains silent for a brief moment. “It won’t end up the same. The ingredients are too different, but I’m trying my best to make due.”

“I’d like to learn from you one day.”

“You would?” The surprise in his voice makes a small part of Mercedes ache. 

“Of course! I care about all of you, Dedue. I would love to learn. I’m sure the children would appreciate it too”

“They wouldn’t have to eat the same bland dish every day,” he jokes and Mercedes lets herself laugh freely. “I suppose if you were to learn, I’d have to stay here.”

“It all works out then.” She’s smiling so wide it’s contagious. “I’m sure the children will love you _and_ your cooking!”

He laughs and Mercedes is laughing too. He can make this life work. “I’m sure they will.”

Yes. With Mercedes here, he thinks everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ! im @tomurajoyfriend on twitter if u wanna swing by and say hi !


End file.
